bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Inabikari (Zanpakuto)
Inabikari (いなびかり, lit. Lightning Flash) is the manifested spirit of Zancrow Kyuketsuki's Zanpakuto that is manifested during Zancrow's Bankai training and whenever Zancrow utilizes Inabikari Kyoumei (いなびかり 共鳴, lit. Lightning Flash Resonance). Inabikari portrays herself as a strict, stern but caring individual whose goal is to turn Zancrow into a real gentlemen and to protect him at all costs. Character Outline Inabikari appears as a young girl around her late teens or early 20's, who has a stern face and sparkling brown eyes. She often appears with a long white jacket which covers her whole body which has its outline in a dark grey, she also wears white long gloves which cover half of her arm. Her hair is coloured silver hangs just to her neck and the sides come inwards just brushing her eyelashes, 'quite short' as Zancrow says. On the front of her white jacket it says Raikou (らいこう,'' Lightning'') Ookami no tamashī (オオカミの魂, Wolf's Soul) the same words appear in her Bankai form but in different parts. In Inabikari's hands she carries a huge wave greatsword which was carved by her friends soul. Inabikari states that she adopted her friends soul into her, she then states that her friend was a lightning wolf. Inabikari gives off a white aura at night representing a wolf which boosts her and Zancrow's power. Personality wise, Inabikari remains a secretive but stern woman, she rarely tells Zancrow anything but she allows him to use her power as much as he wants. Zancrow says that "Inabikari, is very odd, even to my standards", Inabikari is often humurous only when she is telling off Zancrow for getting drunk or doing something. Inabikari is very loyal and Zancrow trusts her with everything, although she is strict she always tells Zancrow that she will protect him and will never leave his side. Because of her great attachment to Zancrow it allows him to synchronise his soul wavelength with hers to maximize her power and she grants him her vision and everything else. Inabikari is very honorable but she sometimes ends up fighting other shinigami's because of their annoyance and the way they stare at her figure. She is calm but easily angered, she often brings sarcasm into many situations especially when Zancrow is battling. When she is summoned with Inabikari Kyoumei, she often immediately knows what Zancrow knows and they fight with superb teamwork, as they keep backing up eachother therefore making great partners. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Inabikari is a strong zanpakutō spirit with amazing strength and an astonishing amount of spiritual energy which easily surpasses Zancrow's. Inabikari's spiritual energy is more enhanced with lightning then Zancrow's, her lightning enhanced energy can easily overcome Zancrow's and can push Zancrow back with ease. Overwhelming Speed: Inabikari's speed is shown to move at such a great speed that she can easily overwhelm Zancrow. Even though Zancrow is a master of shunpo and speed, Inabikari easily overwhelms Zancrow as she can increase her speed to such an extent that she can hardly be seen even by Zancrow. During her battle with Zancrow she has developed another form of shunpo which completely outdoes Zancrow's shunpo but she has not told Zancrow what it is.